Charles Flamel/Relationships
This is a list of those that Charles Flamel has made a connection within "Ravel Quest", divided by group. Individuals will show up as they appear. Flamel Household 'George Flamel' Charles' father and someone he would say he respects if he could even feel respect for someone. Charles describes George as a rather fun individual, someone who could easily become your best friend, an easygoing and an outgoing man, and a person of high caliber, due to his vast knowledge and experience. However, Charles is often frustrated at him due to his knowing attitude, such as when he dangled learning Runic Magic in front of Charles in "Chapter 5" even when he knew that his son was really interested and very much wanted to learn it. As seen in "Chapter 4", while George does care for Charles, he isn't as clingy as his wife, Martha Flamel, who straight out suffocates Charles with her bosom when he is caught sneaking out. George also takes great care of his wife, though he is oftentimes remarked as being "whipped" by her, Charles knows that he simply loves her more than the world itself. 'Martha Flamel' Charles' mother and someone who he adores while at the same time, is frightened by their suffocating ways - though he doesn't quite mind it if it doesn't happen so often. Charles describes her as an incredibly outgoing woman who enjoys spending time with others, treating people as if they were friends right on their first meeting. Her happy-go-lucky manner is extremely contagious and her smile is often described as being able to light up a dark room. As seen in "Chapter 4", she can be an incredibly clingy woman, as described by Charles when he was caught sneaking back into the house after sneaking out and in "Chapter 6" she proves this by accidentally strangling Charles to the point he even passed out - in her cleavage. It was also shown in that same chapter that she can be rather teasing and even a bit of a prankster, such as when she asked Charles to wake up his father if he starts falling asleep and he ended up putting a snowball down the back of his suit, but George had been anticipating this and he had faked his reaction because she had told him that he would be checking to see if he was sleeping. 'Caelia' Charles' favorite maid and a Stray Devil in service to George Flamel. Caelia dislikes physical contact - though only when she is on the receiving end and she dislikes footwear immensely and likes to remind people of the fact. As shown in "Chapter 6" she can also be as clingy as Martha, though her reasons for doing so were rather forgiving, as she was worried about Charles when he had almost "died" to a Stray Devil in "Chapter 3". She was also shown to be pretty worried in regards to the encounter. In "Chapter 9" Charles reveals that her weaknesses are praise and criticism. 'Evelyn' Charles' second favorite maid (and only other maid) and also a Stray Devil in service to Martha Flamel. Evelyn usually has a blank face, hiding her emotions behind a mask. However, she does care for Charles greatly as seen when she was relieved to see he was fine, as shown when her lips kept twitching upwards into a smile. She is also much calmer than Caelia and has been shown to possess some sort of "extra" affection for Caelia, as Charles notes that her facial expression shifts ever-so-slightly when around the slightly shorter girl. Pendragon Household Le Fay Pendragon Charles' first encounter with her happened during his eighth birthday in "Chapter 9", when he was reading a book about Alchemy that was written in Latin. Though Le Fay had yet to learn the language, she managed to decipher an entire sentence into English regardless. However, when Charles explained to her what exactly Alchemy was, she decided that it was "wrong" due to her mother telling her that "no one lives forever" and as such, the two are not on good terms, as Charles then decides to make her believe that Santa is also "wrong" due to his Elves making presents via "Alchemy". Because of this, she calls him "Santa's Archnemesis". Arthur Pendragon Charles met the older brother of Le Fay when he had been sent to bring her to Charles' parents. After sending Le Fay on her way, the two then became acquainted with the other and Charles led the older boy to where Caelia always slept when she was on her break - to which began a spar between the two. The two get along much better than his younger sister does with Charles. Phenex Clan 'Ravel Phenex' Charles possesses an intense love and infatuation for Ravel, even though the two have yet to meet. This is because she is one of the three "truths" that make up his core, the truth of "choice". It was this choice that allowed him to reincarnated specifically into the DxD world. When asked the first question "What is the most precious thing to you" in "Chapter 1" his response described Ravel - "Her smiling face, her soft cheeks, her ample breast, her shining eyes, her flowing hair". Though he also admits that if he was given enough time, he would've come up with a different response, he feels content with this choice. As a side note, his feelings for her have been increased tremendously to the point that he'd feel a physical burden by growing romantic feelings for another girl. Gods 'God of the Bible' Charles thanks Him for reincarnating him into the DxD world - even if it wasn't actually him - however, he blames the deceased God often when problems start to crop up, making it seem as if he despises the God that dwelled within the Heavens, when in actual fact, he has more neutral feelings for the God. Category:Ravel Quest